iceeagleproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
AD 1x09: "Blue Mask"
"Blue Mask" is the 9th episode in the webseries Agent Drico. Official Synopsis Dr. Disaster reveals himself to Almeth and Conothe; Drico attempts to find the password. Plot We begin on the scene on the streets of Gemini City with Drico & a clearly uninterested Stull. Drico quickly gets back on track with his mission to defeat Dr. Disaster. Thought reluctant at first, Stull also gets back to business & runs off to fight Miss Direction. Meanwhile, the other half of the POWER quartet, Almeth & Conothe. receive a call from a distressed Director Harding, telling the two to meet him at the Disaster base. Drico is still thinking about the words that Disaster had told him, speaking of a code hidden in something he holds dear to him & that with this code, he'll unlock the world's most powerful lightsword. But he still doesn't know what. At the Disaster base, Dr. Disaster consults Miss Direction on the arrival of the agents & sends her off to obtain Drico's Sudoku book before he realizes it's true potential. Disaster comes out to greet Conothe & Almeth. He reveals to the duo that he is in fact Dr. Disaster. While Almeth is in shock, Disaster brainwashes Conothe to turn against his partner. Meanwhile Miss Direction approaches Drico calmly asking him for the Sudoku book.When failing to do so, she throws him down to the ground & slams his head into the ground. Drico quickly gets up and mirrors her actions. Miss Direction grabs him by the arm and then throws him around. Drico escapes her grasp and gets his hands on the book. Miss Direction chases him down & tackles him. Returning to Ameth and Conothe, the two begin to duke it out. Almeth tries to reason with Conothe, but fails to get through to him. Conothe swiftly hits Almeth, making him fall to the ground. Conothe lifts his head up from the ground asking him to conform to Disaster's plan. When Almeth refuses, Conothe continues to beat him down into the ground. Now bleeding & pinned to a wall, Almeth begs Conothe to return to the Peter Price that he knew, making himself vulnerable by getting so close to Conothe. Conothe takes this opportunity to overpower Almeth & pull his gun out. Almeth grabs his hand making him waste several bullets. Just as Conothe takes back control and is about to pull the trigger, Stull quickly appears behind him and hits the back of his head with a frying pan. Conothe quickly returns to his normal self. Almeth thanks Stull & she reminds him that a hit on the back of the head stopped the brainwashing. Almeth proceeds to make a connection to the flaw in POWER's brainwashing systems, to which she reminds him that Dr. Disaster leads POWER. Wondering their next move, Stull suggests reporting the POWER/Disaster scandal to the Ice Eagle News Network and the trio make their way there. Drico has pushed Miss Direction down to the ground and placed his foot on her back. She grabs him by the foot and quickly turns the tables on him as she takes her gun out to kill him, she is hit by a bat belonging to the Blue Mask (aka Jason Peterson) and tells Drico that the Sudoku boot that he has carried around this whole time is a code to open the door leading to the powerful weapon. After quickly piecing it together, Drico realizes the code is "Fartz" Almeth, Stull & Conothe realize they no longer have access to the Blue Flash Teleporter, the must go back to using POWER transport. They quickly find Drico and drive to POWER headquarter, but not before they drop off Agent Stull so that she can "go to the bank" Miss Direction returns to Disaster's without the Sudoku book & Disaster realizes that this calls for serious action and demands for the release of the twins, Disaster Guard Elite & The Juggernaut. Meanwhile, IENN has exposed Alexander as head of Disaster & mentioned a "mysterious hooded vigilante" helping citizens of Gemini City. On Stull's supposed visit to the bank, we find out in reality she was to meet Miss Direction. We find out the she had demanded that Katherine shows who she will remain loyal to, either Andrew and POWER or Disaster and her. Kathryn then informs her that she has chosen Drico & the remains of POWER over her and that she has told the world who Harding really is. Miss Direction is taken aback, shocked of her choices. She then begins to draw her lightsword, Stull attempts to reason with her but she too knows that there is no other way. The two begin to charge at eachother. Cast Season Regulars * Colin Morgan as Agent Drico * Louis Kravits as Agent Almeth * Joe Nalieth as Director Harding / Dr. Disaster Recurring Characters * Kayleigh Arnold as Agent Stull * Chris Infante as Agent Conothe * Berko as Jason Peterson Extras * Truman Segal as Disaster Guard Elite & William Sherman * Philip Bana as Juggernaut * Erin Arnold as Kelly Kight * Louis Kravits as Brian Connolly Appearances Locations * POWER HQ * The streets of Gemini City * Disaster's Base * CHIMERA HQ Items * Drico's Sudoku book Organizations * POWER * Disaster * CHIMERA Trivia * In the fight scene between Miss Direction & Drico, when Miss Direction is attempting to catch Drico, Litzy accidently had caught Colin by his button up shirt & it had ripped they decided to go with it so it'd look like her character had torn it apart purposely. * Every single punch that Litzy threw at Morgan, was 100% real and some of the blood that can be seen on Drico's button up shirt is real.